Imutável
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Eles tinham algo em comum, mesmo que não concordassem com isso. Todos eles era imortais, cada um a sua maneira.


Disclaimer: Naruto não pertence. Mais se o Kishimoto me desse o Itachi eu ficaria imensamente feliz. O Deidara, Sasori e Sasuke também *o*

A fic foi feita para o Desafio Miss Shunshine 2010. O tema escolhido foi o tema 82-Eterno. Espero que curtam. Beijos

Mini-Dicionário

gennin – posto iniciante

chunnin – posto intermediário

Icha Icha – a série dos livros que o Jiraiya escreveu

nukenin – ninja renegado

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila da Folha

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

sensei - professor

Edo Tensei – o jutsu que o Orochimaru usou para ser immortal

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ele estava deitado dentro do círculo de sangue. Sua risada maníaca ecoava por tudo, não que tivesse alguém para escutar além de sua vítima. Ele gostava disso. Claro, ele era um sádico, como poderia não gostar.

Assim que o ritual terminou, ele levantou-se e recolheu sua arma. Era graças a isso que ele era imortal. Ele jamais seria morto ou ferido. Ainda estava para nascer o ser capaz de superá-lo.

Nem mesmo seu parceiro, Kakuzu, conseguia matá-lo, por mais que ameaçasse fazer isso. E era justamente por esse motivo que os dois eram parceiros. O outro havia matado seus parceiros anteriores. Já com Hidan era diferente. Ele não podia ser morto.

Ou ao menos os dois pensavam assim. Parecia até mesmo improvável que algum dia eles fossem derrotados. Quem predissesse isso seria considerado um louco.

Só que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. O albino finalmente encontrou alguém a sua altura, alguém que tivesse a capacidade de ser tornar um verdadeiro adversário para ele.

E essa pessoa foi ninguém menos que Shikamaru, o gennin*/chunnin* mais preguiçoso que Konoha já teve. Realmente Hidan era imortal e não podia morrer, contudo depois de confinado a ficar nas terras dos Naras, todo mundo se esqueceu do sádico que ele era. Sua imortalidade não serviu para nada no final.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Para um ninja sem nenhum talento ele se saiu muito melhor que o esperado. A razão pelo qual o pequeno Jiraiya odiava seu parceiro de equipe era que o mesmo era bom em tudo que fazia, ao contrário dele.

Orochimaru era bom em tudo que fazia e no que ele era bom? Só em espionar as mulheres depois que entrou na adolescência, fora isso não havia nada mais. Entretanto ele nunca desistiu.

Passou a treinar com todo o seu afinco para poder chegar ao nível do pálido ninja. Ninguém pensou que algum dia ele poderia chegar aos pés, quem dirá ao nível do outro. Mais Jiraiya provaria que poderia chegar.

Ele treinou, treinou, treinou... O que todos achavam impossível aconteceu. O pequeno Jiraiya cresceu e se tornou um grande ninja. Ele finalmente chegou ao nível do seu amigo/rival, ao ponto de chegar a lutar com ele por um longo tempo e não morrer.

Claro que tudo isso foi em vão e ele perdeu o amigo. Contudo, toda a sabedoria e poder que ele acumulou durante muito tempo ficou.

No final de sua vida, ele não ficou conhecido com um grande ninja. Claro que todos falavam de seus grandes feitos, mais sua maior glória sempre foi ser o grande escritor da série Icha Icha*. Quem diria que o pequeno ninja se tornaria um grande escritor. Tudo bem que o gênero não era dos melhores, mas ele ficaria eternizado para sempre em seus livros, mesmo que não ficasse na memória das pessoas.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Tantos anos de vida. Nem parecia que ele tinha vivido há tanto tempo. A imortalidade tinha lá suas utilidades.

Ele nunca imaginou que pudesse manter sua aparência mesmo com a idade que possuía. Envelhecer nunca fez parte de seus planos, então ele arrumou um jeito de ficar lindo e belo para sempre.

Okay, não era lindo e belo, contudo ele era imortal e era isso, somente isso que realmente importava. Do que adianta ser belo se um dia essa beleza acabaria? Esse era o pensamento de Kakuzu.

Sua paixão pelo dinheiro o levou a entrar na akatsuki, afinal seus objetivos se cruzavam. A organização precisava de dinheiro e ele conseguia isso fácil, fácil. Claro que teria que aturar um parceiro no processo, afinal ele era um nukenin*.

Não que seus parceiros tenham sobrevivido por muito tempo. Nenhum deles eram imortais como ele. Era só irritá-lo e ele os matava sem dó nem piedade. Sempre foi assim, jamais mudaria. Até o dia que sua vida cruzou com a de Hidan.

O albino também era imortal, ou seja, ele não poderia matá-lo. Foi isso que fez os dois serem ótimos parceiros. Nenhum poderia matar o outro, apesar de que ambos conheciam o ponto fraco um do outro, entretanto ultrapassá-lo não era tão fácil quanto parecia.

Imortalidade não era tudo. Foi uma pena que Kakuzu só aprender isso quando era tarde demais.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Minato era jovem. Tinha muitos sonhos e ambições. Mesmo sendo o atual hogake*, ele ainda não estava plenamente satisfeito. Faltava ter uma família para completar essa felicidade.

Realmente, tudo que ele queria ter era uma família, só que o sonho se transformou em pesadelo. Sua mulher morreu dando a luz ao seu filho e ele logo em seguida teve que cumprir sua função como hogake.

Ainda com seu pequeno e frágil filho no colo ele foi enfrentar a Kyuubi. Era seu dever pará-lo, mesmo que isso custasse sua própria vida e realmente custou.

Chegava a ser irônico o que o destino havia feito com o loiro. Tudo que ele queria era ser feliz ao lado de sua família e o que conseguiu foi a morte de sua esposa e a sua própria.

Ironicamente ele havia conseguido o que todo shinobi* desejava. Ser imortalizado por seus feitos. Ser lembrado mesmo depois de anos do seu feito.

Minato sempre seria conhecido como o hogake que livrou Konoha de sua maior ameaça. Seu título não era o de Yondaime e sim o homem que foi capaz de selar a Kyuubi mesmo que para isso tenha que ter morrido.

Ele foi eternizado na memória daqueles habitantes da vila, a qual ele salvou heroicamente.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ele não quis morrer. Morrer era para fracos e o moreno jamais seria. Não como seu irritante companheiro de equipe.

Desde pequeno ele buscou ser imortal. Viu muitos jovens morrer na vida de um shinobi e estranhamente sentia prazer com isso. Os outros estavam mortos e este vivo. Não poderia almejar outra coisa.

Sendo o preferido de seu sensei* ele poderia desenvolver em silêncio o jutsu que o transformaria em imortal para sempre.

Foram longas pesquisas até conseguir o que ele queria. Claro que parte da pesquisa não foram feitas em Konoha porque ele finalmente foi descoberto.

Ele conseguiu seu intento, ou ao menos parte dele. O Edo Tensei* tornou seu espírito imortal. Ainda faltava o seu corpo. Algo que ele buscou a vida inteira sem nunca conseguir. Não era todos que agüentariam abrigar sua alma.

A sua eterna busca pelo sharingan também só resultou em decepções.

Foi por causa de suas próprias ambições que ele acabou morrendo. Ele buscou ser eterno e no final foi parado por um simples fedelho portador de sua maior ambição.

Orochimaru nunca compreendeu, mais sua busca pela imortalidade cavou sua própria ruína.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Desde pequeno ele foi sozinho. Sem pais e sem amigos. Uma criança tão solitária quanto ele não poderia ser normal nunca.

Ele cresceu com essa mentalidade distorcida, justamente pela falta dos pais a ponto de transformar ambos em marionetes. As primeiras marionetes que ele fabricou.

Com o tempo ele descobriu que marionetes poderiam ser eternas se fossem bem cuidadas. A cada marionete que ele fazia, era como se fosse uma obra de arte imortal. Algo eterno e duradouro.

Ele se tornou mestre nessa arte. Mestre das marionetes. Com a convivência ele descobriu que marionetes não sentem dor, nem frio, calor, decepção, angústia, nada...

Nesse momento ele teve vontade de ser uma marionete e não sentir nada além do sabor da vitória. Ainda chegaria o dia em que ele próprio se transformaria numa marionete e não demoraria muito para que isso acontecesse.

Do jeito que Sasori não gostava de esperar ele mesmo criou o jutsu para transformar um ser humano em marionete e o fez em si mesmo.

Claro que com várias limitações, contudo ele não sentia mais nada ou pelo menos não deveria sentir até conhecer Deidara. O loiro despertava sentimentos que o ruivo pensva ter abandonado com sua imortalidade.

Ele era eterno e nem Deidara poderia mudar isso.


End file.
